Стенограми/My Little Pony Дівчата з Еквестрії: Забута дружба
:зіткнення :Сансет Шиммер і Волфлауер Блаш: Ой! :перегортаються :Волфлауер Блаш: Вибач. :Сансет Шиммер: Це ти вибач. Я тебе не побачила. :Волфлауер Блаш: Я тут давно стою. :Сансет Шиммер: Я й не помітила. :Волфлауер Блаш: Півпісні намагалася привернути вашу увагу. :Еплджек: м'яко Хіба не тихоня? :Рейнбоу Деш: Так. А ми вже знаємо таких скромниць. Еге ж? :Флаттершай: Невже? Кого? :Сансет Шиммер: Я Сансет Шиммер. Президент Комітету й редактор випускного альбому. Приєднаєшся? Нам потрібні помічники. :Волфлауер Блаш: А я — Волфлауер Блаш. :Сансет Шиммер: Дуже приємно. :Волфлауер Блаш: Я вже рік як член Комітету. :Сансет Шиммер: О! Е... :Волфлауер Блаш: Ми знайомі з дев'ятого класу. :Сансет Шиммер: І... Я... казала, яка приємна зустріч. Просто не договорила. :Волфлауер Блаш: Хай там як, я підрахувала голоси за щорічні досягнення. :Дівчата з Еквестрії: кричать :Сансет Шиммер: читає «Найбільші перспективи», «Усмішка», «Блазень». Оо! «Найкращі друзі»! Еплджек, Флаттершай, Рейнбоу Деш, Реріті, Пінкі Пай, Твайлайт Спаркл і я! :Пінкі Пай: Я завжди любила вас усіх, але тепер це офіційно! Надруковано! Голоси народу! :Твайлайт Спаркл: О, пощастило Микро Чипу. «Майбутній винахідник». Не те щоб я заздрила. Пффт! Ні! сміється :Флаттершай: Спокійно, Твайлайт. Усі знають, що ти геній. :Рейнбоу Деш: Власне, це лише щорічник. :Дівчата з Еквестрії: Аа! :Сансет Шиммер: Лише щорічник?! :Еплджек: стогне Не лий в вогонь масла! :Сансет Шиммер: Учнівство зробило мені велику честь і довірило зібрати їхні спогади на сторінках альбому. Через тридцять роки ми не згадаємо, але точно не забудемо надрукованого. :Рейнбоу Деш: Ну, я довіряю тобі не ставити нас поруч із «Силачем року». Якщо згорнути сторінки, ми наче цілуємо Біцепса! :Реріті: О. Е, а давайте ми сфотографуємося на пляжі? Будемо справжніми богинями. :Пінкі Пай: На пляжі! Я приготую знамениті сонячні кекси. до Флаттершай Таємний інгредієнт — сонцезахісний крем! Ес Пі Еф стонадцять! :Флаттершай: Фе. :відчиняються :Тріксі Луламун: Велика і Могутня Тріксі хоче негайно бачити редактора альбому, негайно! :Сансет Шиммер: На превеликий жаль, це я. Чого тобі, Тріксі? :Тріксі Луламун: Ха! Я так і думала! Я так і не стала «Найусемогутнішою дівою»! Можеш пояснити, чому?! :Сансет Шиммер: Як пояснити? Ти не перемогла у цій номінації, бо такої номінації не було. :Тріксі Луламун: Гмм. Не було й «Найбільшої злюки», але однак ти виграла її в першому класі. :Еплджек: То зовсім інше. Тоді вся школа проголосувала. :Пінкі Пай: Як вона злииилааась. :Твайлайт Спаркл: Ще б пак, усі знають, що відтоді ти заслужила ліпшої слави. :Сансет Шиммер: Дякую. Тріксі У нас нема номінації «Найусемогутніша діва». Шкода. :Тріксі Луламун: О, ти про це пошкодуєш, Сансет Шиммер! Я тобі помщуся цілком пощастило, а потім зникну! Отак! Узріть! Зникнення чаклунки! :пуф! :Дівчата з Еквестрії: кашляють :дверей дзвенить :Сансет Шиммер: Давай я. Ми саме збиралися йти. :відчиняються :Тріксі Луламун: Гмф! :Дівчата з Еквестрії: сміються :Волфлауер Блаш: Я ще попрацюю... :Сансет Шиммер: О. Світло не вимкнула. :Волфлауер Блаш: ...у темряві. :Сансет Шиммер: кадром Люба Принцесо Твайлайт, думаю, ти зрадієш, що нас визнано «Найкращими друзями» в цьогорічному альбомі. Зрештою, якби ти мені не простила, я б лишилася такою ж нахабою, якою була в Еквестрії. Ти дала мені другий шанс — я повік тобі вдячна. Твоя подруга, Сансет Шиммер. :звуки :пляжу балакають :клац :гуде :Твайлайт Спаркл: Спільне фото, випробування №36-A, спроба сьома — успіх! О, ні! бурчить Зір вас не зраджує. Я винайшла камеру, що реагує на селфі. Вона фотографує, коли розпізнає нагоду для селфі. бурчить :Еплджек: Я можу й сама сфотографувати... ся. :Реріті: Яке покривало найвдаліше для кадру? :Рейнбоу Деш: Тобто біле, біле? Чи біле? :Реріті: А! Це смажений овес, це сніжна вовна. Молоко, прохолода, бліде сяйво і... Ну, це, певно, білий, думаю. :Рейнбоу Деш: Так. Саме це я й мала на увазі. :дме, хвилі припливають :Спайк: Спокійно, Реріті! Я зловлю! :Пінкі Пай: І я зловлю! :Спайк: Е-е! Я першим спіймаю! :Пінкі Пай і Спайк: волають Не зловила. :дихання :Пінкі Пай: А! Морський монстр! Морський монстр! :Спайк: волає :Флаттершай: Черепаха Квінсі каже, що наближається приплив. Треба поквапитися, щоб не замочити ноги. О, яка турбота. :Реріті: Фе. :гуде :Реріті: Чмок. :Сансет Шиммер: О. Твайлайт, твій Розпізнавач працює? :та гудіння :Сансет Шиммер: О... добре. То всі готові до фото «Найкращих друзів»? :пауза :Сансет Шиммер: О-оу. Що цього разу? :пауза :Сансет Шиммер: Зробимо знімки чи... спершу покупаємося? Як водичка? :Еплджек: Сансет Шиммер? Хоче бути на нашому фото «Найліпших подруг»? Хе. Тепер я чула все. :Сансет Шиммер: Це якийсь новий жарт? :Реріті: Єдиний жарт — це те, що ти прийшла сюди і вдаєш із себе нашу подругу. :Флаттершай: І це не смішно! :Рейнбоу Деш: Бо ти не добра. :Еплджек: І ми — не подруги. :Сансет Шиммер: Стоп. Що?! :Еплджек: Ти що, вуха не почистила? Ми не друзі, ясно... А! :Сансет Шиммер: Ти зможеш. :Пінкі Пай: Так! писк :Сай-Твай: Мені так шкода. :Шиммер ::І вірні друзі завжди поруч... :Сансет Шиммер: А! Мене неначе... стерли! :Сансет Шиммер: Це лише поганий сон. Прокинься, Сансет. Вставай! :дзень! :Сансет Шиммер: Оу! :Пінкі Пай: Ні. Ти не спиш. Ой! регоче Я теж! регоче :вирізана сцена 1] :Сансет Шиммер: Я бачу ваші спогади, і мене в них немає! :Еплджек: Як це ти бачиш наші спогади, поясни, будь ласка? :Сансет Шиммер: Через це! :Реріті: О, пффт! Вочевидь це якась дешева підробка. :Сансет Шиммер: Ми отримали їх разом. Ви там були, забули? :Флаттершай: Чому вони досі тут? :Сансет Шиммер: Пінкі Пай, згадай, як я ночувала в тебе перед Битвою гуртів? :Пінкі Пай: Ха! Востаннє ти була в мене на першому курсі, коли написала від імені Еплджек: "Вечірка недоладніша, ніж качка в кросівках". :Еплджек: Я б так не сказала. :Пінкі Пай: Ти ранила мою душу. :Флаттершай: І образила почуття качок. :Сансет Шиммер: Це було сто років тому. Твайлайт, ти ж не забула мене? Ми стільки пережили разом. Прошу... :Твайлайт Спаркл: Ми бачились один раз: ти накричала на мене на Іграх. :Сансет Шиммер: Невже всі забули, що я змінилась?! :пауза :Сансет Шиммер: Може, не всі. Я зараз! :Реріті: Не поспішай, мила! :Сансет Шиммер: зітхає Люба Принцесо Твайлайт, це звучить як божевілля, але... ми ще друзі? А я... добра? Дай відповідь... :мерехтіння :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: кадром Звісно, ми друзі! :Сансет Шиммер: зітхає :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: кадром Ти в порядку? Щось сталося? :Сансет Шиммер: кадром Це складно описати. Мабуть, легше розказати. Ну, особисто, віч-на-віч... :спів :звуки :Сансет Шиммер: Твайлайт! :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Сансет? :Сансет Шиммер: Аа! Оой! сміється Хотіла тебе обійняти. :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: То що у тебе сталося? :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Кепські новини. Я ще не чула нічого подібного. Хоча... :Сансет Шиммер: Що? :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: У мене є одна ідея. Але вона тобі не сподобається. :Сансет Шиммер: Я ладна на все, щоб повернути друзів, Твайлайт. :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Є одна поні, яка може тобі допомогти, але вона навряд чи тобі зрадіє. :Сансет Шиммер: Хто? ...Ой. :відчиняються :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Тоож, Принцесо Селестіє... сміх Вам не вгадати, хто прийшов! Хоча, що тут гадати: вона ж перед вами стоїть. Але, якщо... :пауза :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: до Сансет Так тільки гірше. :Сансет Шиммер: зітхає Принцесо Селестіє, востаннє ми бачились, коли я була підлою ученицею, яка зрадила й покинула вас. :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: шепоче Не кращий початок. відкашлюється Сансет хоче сказати, що... :Сансет Шиммер: А тепер перед вами інша поні, яка просить прощення, поради і підтримки. :музика :Сансет Шиммер: Або ж я ліпше піду — ви більше мене не побачите. :Принцеса Селестія: Я скучила, Сансет Шиммер. :Сансет Шиммер: О... Мені так шкода. :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: писк :Принцеса Селестія: Я не знаю, яке саме заклинання стерло твоїх подруг. Але, схоже, еквестрійська магія діє й у вашому світі. :Принцеса Луна: Гмм. Справді. Якщо не діяти, це нечестиве закляття призведе до небаченої катастрофи. :Сансет Шиммер: регіт :шльоп! :Сансет Шиммер: Вибач. Від вас я звикла чути лише «Учні не займайте місця керівництва». :Принцеса Луна: Ніби ті місця мають якусь надзвичайно особливу силу. :Сансет Шиммер і Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: регочуть :Принцеса Селестія: Відповіді знайдете в Кантерлотській бібліотеці. :Сансет Шиммер: Тут понад мільйон книжок. :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Іще б пак! Але спокійно. Перед тобою поні, котра знає це місце як власне копито. Куди ви йдете, Принцесо Селестіє? :Принцеса Селестія: До забороненої секції. :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Там же... там же... там... там... дихає :Сансет Шиммер: Дихай, Твайлайт. :дзень! :відчиняються :пищать :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Ааааа! О боже-боже-боже-боже-боже! Скільки книжок, нечитаних книжок! Древні історичні артефакти! Аа! Я лише... Думала...! Не можу...! сопе :Сансет Шиммер: Ти точно готова допомогти мені в пошуках? :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Не відбирай у мене цей шанс! :вирізана сцена 2] :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Та ну! Уяви, тут є «Кантерлотські наспіви. Том тридцять перший»! Це ж треба! «Тридцять перший»! Сансет, життя прекраааасне! Аа! Мерщій сюди! Рукопис «Передвісників появи Віндіґо» часів доеквестрійської ери! О, я не можу! :Сансет Шиммер і Принцеса Селестія: сміються :Сансет Шиммер: утомлено А ти знала, що Канцлер Пудинголюб хотів зобов'язати земних поні щодня пити морквяний сік? А я. Тепер. Знаю. :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Ооо. Бачу, ти читаєш найвеселіші книжки. позіхає Мабуть, уже пора перепочити нам... :Сансет Шиммер: зітхає :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Бо я вже дещо знайшла! Ти чула про «Сім випробувань Конюшина Мудрого»? :Сансет Шиммер: Безперечно. А що? :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Ну, перш за все вони передують заснуванню Еквестрії. Подивись. :Сансет Шиммер: «Камінь Пам'яті». Звучить обнадійливо. :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Він належав лихій чаклунці, яку ніхто не міг здолати. Маючи Камінь Пам'яті, вона стирала спогади усіх поні. Навіть подробиці спогадів. :Сансет Шиммер: Подробиці... на кшталт моєї доброти? :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Угу. Конюшин Мудрий хотів зупинити чаклунку й знищити Камінь, тож повсюди її шукав. Та щойно він її настигав, відьма стирала його пам'ять і втікала. Та він продовжував пошуки. :Сансет Шиммер: Як? :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Завдяки записам. Він вів таємний щоденник, тож знав, що сталося і куди йти далі. Як нитка Аріадни. :Сансет Шиммер: Ооо! Конюшин Мудрий... Так, а що сталося по той бік порталу? :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Сторінка відсутня. Мабуть, Мудрий сховав її, щоб ніхто не знайшов Камінь Пам'яті. Сансет, а що, як Камінь Пам'яті опинився у твоєму світі? :Сансет Шиммер: І хтось скористався ним, щоб мене всі зненавиділи? :Сансет Шиммер і Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Але хто? :Пінкі Пай: Ми давненько на сонці. Повторно нанесіть крем! :хлюпає :Твайлайт Спаркл: Я все думаю... чи варто непокоїтися через Сансет? :Тріксі Луламун: Так! Ще й боятися! Як ганебно вона поводиться з вами, вдаючи з себе подружку. Повірте, вона точно щось замислила. Я впевнена. до Сніпса та Снейлза Водички! Дівчат з Еквестрії Бачте, позаяк у президента Комітету явна криза особистості, думаю, контроль мусить взяти віце-президент. Себто... а, це ж ти, Реріті! :Реріті: Якщо ти хочеш отримати звання «Найусемогутнішої діви», моя відповідь — ні. Скажи, хіба ми не обговорювали це вчора? Не можу пригадати. :Еплджек: Е... :Флаттершай: Гмм. :Тріксі Луламун: Може, так, а може, і ні. Пам'ять зрадлива і мінлива. Не вгадаєш, коли забудеш щось важливе. Наприклад, мою велич і могутність, саме тому я мушу потрапити в щорічний альбом! :Реріті: стогне Я про це подумаю. :Тріксі Луламун: Про що і прошу. :Сансет Шиммер: Краще я повернуся у мій світ. Може, я переконаю друзів, що кажу правду, бо вже знаю, що шукати. :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Камінь Пам'яті. Я лишуся тут, перечитаю усі книжки, аж поки знайду, як повернути пам'ять твоїм друзям. :Сансет Шиммер: Якщо це можливо. :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: О, усе можливо. Навіть якщо доведеться розмістити усе за темами. Чи в хронологічному порядку! вирізана сцена 3] Я знайду, що треба. :Сансет Шиммер: Дякую. Вам обом. :Принцеса Селестія: Це прощання значно відрізняється від попереднього. Але ти стала зовсім іншою. Кожен твій вибір засвідчує, що в тебе чуйне, добре серце. :Сансет Шиммер: У мене хороша вчителька. :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: А ти — хороша учениця. :Сансет Шиммер і Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: сміються :Принцеса Селестія: сердито По-твоєму, я погана наставниця? :Принцеса Селестія: сміється :Сансет Шиммер і Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: до сміху :Сансет Шиммер: Почуття гумору в Принцеси Селестії? Схоже, не лише я змінилася. :Сансет Шиммер, Принцеса Селестія й Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: сміються :вирізана сцена 4] :Рейнбоу Деш: Я більше не стримуюсь! :Флаттершай: Цього я й боялась. пищить :Пінкі Пай: Стережися, Рейнбоу Деш! Ви з Реріті щойно купили квиток в один кінець на поїзд до «Ганебної поразки»! :Рейнбоу Деш: Оо. Переконливо, Пінкі Пай. :Пінкі Пай: Дякую! Я тренувалася цілий день. Хіба ні, манюне-камеро?! Тепер я тут головна! :гуде :Спайк: гарчить :Реріті: сміється Дехто ревнує. :Спайк: Покличте, коли летюча бляшанка навчиться команд. :і гудіння :Спайк: Так ще гірше. :і гудіння :Спайк: утримується :Рейнбоу Деш: бурчить :Флаттершай: пищить :Пінкі Пай: бурчить :Рейнбоу Деш: бурчить :Сансет Шиммер: задихається Гарні новини! Я все з'ясувала. Вам стерли пам'ять еквестрійською магією! Хоч ви і забули, але ми друзі! :пауза :Сансет Шиммер: Ось, це Камінь Пам'яті. Впізнаєте цю річ? :пауза :Сансет Шиммер: Е. Так. Певно, ні. Але бачте? Це доказ! Ми друзі! :Інші Дівчата з Еквестрії: Ее... :Тріксі Луламун: О, прошу. Саме вона бездоганно підробила фото, де ваша подруга трощить спортзал. :Пінкі Пай: Так, одну хвилинку! Невже в мене такий потворний вираз обличчя? Ха! Я ніколи так не кривляюся! Повний абсурд! Це фотошоп! :Тріксі Луламун: хихикає Я свої виконала. Тріксі йде! :пуф! :Тріксі Луламун: І не забудь, Реріті! Ти обіцяла мені власну номінацію! :Сансет Шиммер: Стоп! Обіцяла? бурчить :хрускіт :гуде, шипить :Твайлайт Спаркл: Аа! :Сансет Шиммер: Я ненавмисно! Я допоможу! :Твайлайт Спаркл: Ти вже допомогла. :шафи зачиняються :шепочуть і базікають :стук :Сансет Шиммер: Мені не потрібні твої гроші! Я не зла! Ясно?! Я не зла! :шафи скриплять :Тріксі Луламун: верещить :Сансет Шиммер: Ну... поговорімо. :Тріксі Луламун: Чом би не поговорити. :музика перевірки :Тріксі Луламун: Справді хочеш зробити це тут, на очах у всієї школи? :Сансет Шиммер: Вирішуй ти. :Тріксі Луламун: Узріть! Найусемогутніша діва Кантерлотської школи! Якщо семикратний макет тебе не переконав, тоді я не знаю. :Сансет Шиммер: Де Камінь Пам'яті? Ти відібрала в мене подруг, бо я не ввела в щорічник номінацію «Найусемогутнішої»?! Такого слова навіть нема! :Тріксі Луламун: Що ти городиш? :Сансет Шиммер: Це не слово! :Тріксі Луламун: Ні. Про Камінь Пам'яті? :Сансет Шиммер: Камінь, яким ти стерла всім пам'ять, хвалькувата... курка! :Тріксі Луламун: Камінь, який зітре спогади про всі мої невдалі трюки...? Себто не трюки. Твій камінь — ніщо, порівняно з Великою й Могутньою Тріксі! :Сансет Шиммер: Не може бути. Ти й гадки не маєш, про що я говорила. :Тріксі Луламун: Я... не знаю. Вибач. :Сансет Шиммер: стогне :Тріксі Луламун: Невже хтось справді стер спогади про тебе? :Сансет Шиммер: Угу. :Тріксі Луламун: І попри те, що ти Найбільша злюка, ти кажеш, що не зла? :Сансет Шиммер: Це дуже складно. :Тріксі Луламун: Тобто ти маєш власне бачення себе, але ніхто в школі не бачить тебе так само. Вірно? Повір. Я розумію. :Сансет Шиммер: Ха. Неймовірно, єдина, хто мені вірить,— та, кого я обізвала хвальком. Пробач. :Тріксі Луламун: Сприйму це за комплімент. Дозволь допомогти тобі. :Сансет Шиммер: Знайшла вигоду? :пауза :Сансет Шиммер: Е, ні. Однозначно ні! :Тріксі Луламун: Що ж, якщо й далі хочеш залишатися Злюкою, це твій вибір. :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Я вже вас обшукала! Де ж знайти зниклі сторінки? Я завжди довіряла вам, книжечки! :стук :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: Аа! Це воно! Кінцівка в таємній схованці! Конюшин Мудрий закопав Камінь! А ця конструкція, певно, десь у іншому світі. Але не сказано, як повернути спогади. Аа! читає "Мабуть, якщо негайно знищити камінь, деякі мої спогади повернуться, але якщо після стирання сонце сяде тричі, то моя пам'ять зникне назавжди". :Принцеса Селестія: Ти мусиш попередити Сансет. :Сансет Шиммер: Що, звідки почнемо... партнере? :Тріксі Луламун: Яке прізвисько дати тобі? Як щодо «Велика і Могутня Тріксі»... Непогана і доволі кмітлива помічниця. :музика :розмовляють :Дівчата з Еквестрії: й розмовляють :Тріксі Луламун: В їдальні повно підозрюваних, двоє детективів і лише один Камінь Пам'яті. Майже неможливо, як витягти кролика з капелюха, а я постійно це роблю. Почнемо з мотиву. Хто настільки тебе ненавидить, щоб стерти всі хороші спогади? :Сансет Шиммер: Якщо згадати минуле... певно, всі. зітхає :Тріксі Луламун: пише "Відомі вороги: всі". :відчиняються :Медсестра Редхарт: Добрий день, леді. Комусь погано? :Тріксі Луламун: Залежно, як ви відповісте на запитання. Останнім часом хтось скаржився на проблеми з пам'яттю? :Медсестра Редхарт: Не пригадую такого... :Тріксі Луламун: Не пригадуєте Сансет Спізнились! :вирізана сцена 5] :Сансет Шиммер: Ти можеш сказати щось про цю річ? Кілька слів? :Мод Пай: в'яло По малюнку багато не скажеш. :Сансет Шиммер: Ясно. :Мод Пай: в'яло Це вулканічний польовий шпат, текстура зерниста, розміщена в рівногранулярній матриці з розсипами біотитової слюди і амфіболю щонайменше шістдесят п'ять відсотків лужного розчину, температура плавлення — дві тисячі градусів за Цельсієм. Це єдине, що можу сказати. :Тріксі Луламун: Так, здається, ми зайшли в глухий кут. Але ж повір, могло бути й гірше? :Сансет Шиммер: зітхає Буде. :Твайлайт Спаркл: Як новенька! Спільне фото «Найкращих друзів», день другий, випробування З6А, спроба восьма! :Дівчата з Еквестрії: Друзі! :Тріксі Луламун: О, годі витріщатися. Ти лише викручуєш себе. Це заважає роздумам. Ох, думай, Тріксі! :Сансет Шиммер: Я шукаю, кого ж ми пропустили. зітхає Але ми опитали всіх, від А до Я. :Тріксі Луламун: Стоп. "Нема фото: Волфлауер Блаш". Хто це така? :Волфлауер Блаш: Я неподалік, бачте. :Тріксі Луламун: Е, ти хто? :Волфлауер Блаш: Волфлауер. Ми знайомі з вами з третього класу. :Тріксі Луламун: Аа! Я пам'ятаю третій клас. Тебе не пригадую, але який-то був клас. Велика і Могутня Тррріксі вперше показала зникнення жаби. Бачте, мало хто розуміє, як непросто ростити головастиків. Їх треба пестити... затихає :дзижчання :Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл: за кадром Сансет, імовірно, Камінь Пам'яті закопано під отакими скелями. Якщо не знищити Камінь до заходу сонця, то всі спогади будуть стерті назавжди. :Сансет Шиммер: Як же мені знайти таку кам'яну конструкцію... схожу на... ці три скелі?! Це вже щось. :клац :Сансет Шиммер: Можна одне питаннячко, Волфлауер? Де ти зробила це прекрасне фото? :Волфлауер Блаш: О. Це мій сад. Ну, технічно, це шкільний сад. Я президент Клубу садівництва. І засновниця теж. І єдина учасниця. І єдина, хто взагалі буває в саду. І бачить його. І єдина, хто про нього дбає. :Тріксі Луламун: Скажи, ти не дуже товариська, так? :Волфлауер Блаш: Я хотіла додати це фото в щорічний альбом. Що скажете? :Тріксі Луламун: Вибач. Сансет не дозволяє іншим читати її щорічник. Навіть якщо вони на це заслуговують. :Сансет Шиммер: Ні! Можеш додати, Волфлауер. Е, тож не будемо тобі заважати. :Тріксі Луламун: Що?! Велика і Могутня Тріксі... зазнала кривди та образи! :клацає :Волфлауер Блаш: Що ти робиш...? :розмовляють :шелестять :музика :Еплджек: То зовсім інше. Тоді вся школа проголосувала. :Пінкі Пай: Як вона злииилааась. :Твайлайт Спаркл: Ще б пак, усі знають, що відтоді ти заслужила ліпшої слави. :Волфлауер Блаш: зітхає Чи ти помітиш мене? Урешті-решт ти ж Сансет Шиммер. Усі тебе так люблять зітхає Але ж ти не змінилася! :звуки :Твайлайт Спаркл: Ммм... :Пінкі Пай: хропе :Еплджек: зітхає :Опалесенс: нявкає :звуки :Сансет Шиммер: Ти стерла усі спогади? :Волфлауер Блаш: Е... Так. :Тріксі Луламун: Стоп. Нагадай, ти хто? :Гей! Що це ти робиш?! :Сансет Шиммер і Волфлауер Блаш: бурчать :Сансет Шиммер: Що я тобі зробила?! Їй-богу, я навіть не знаю тебе! :Волфлауер Блаш: Отож-бо! Ти всіх надурила, але тепер вони знають: ти й досі... Найбільша Злюка! :Сансет Шиммер: Зараз ти побачиш, що таке злість! :Тріксі Луламун: Оу! Оу-оу-оу-оу-оу! Не провокуймо людину, в якої є всемогутній камінець! :Волфлауер Блаш: Я не хочу сваритися! Краще давайте... забудемо, що сталося! :Сансет Шиммер: Не стирай...! :ф'ють :Тріксі Луламун: А? То що я казала? Це точно було щось геніальне. Як, це вже третя година? :дверей дзвенить :Тріксі Луламун: Чому двері замкнені? І що ми взагалі тут робимо? :Сансет Шиммер: Я... не пам'ятаю. :хитаються та зачиняються :Сансет Шиммер: Є там хоч хто-небудь? Будь ласка, відімкніть нас! Якщо ми не виберемося і не дізнаємося, в кого є Камінь, скоро буде пізно рятувати спогади. Я назавжди втрачу друзів. :Тріксі Луламун: Але як спіймати того, хто стирає нам пам'ять, щойно ми наближаємося до розв'язки? :шелестить :Сансет Шиммер: Допоможе мудрість! :Тріксі Луламун: Що? :Сансет Шиммер: Я лишила записку. "Перегляньте відео". Так! Увесь час вівся запис! :Тріксі Луламун: Камера Твайлайт? Що це все означає? :Сансет Шиммер: Точно не пригадую, певно, здогадалася, що нам зітруть пам'ять, тож запустила запис! :перемотується :Волфлауер Блаш: відео Це мій сад. :Тріксі Луламун: А це хто? :Сансет Шиммер: Волфлауер Блаш. :Тріксі Луламун: Вперше чую це ім'я. :Блаш ::відео Мене не помічаєте... :Тріксі Луламун: О. :перемотується вперед :Тріксі Луламун: Довго, так? :Сансет Шиммер: відео Що я тобі зробила?! Їй-богу, я навіть не знаю тебе! :Волфлауер Блаш: відео Отож-бо! Ти всіх надурила, але тепер вони знають: ти й досі... Найбільша Злюка! :Сансет Шиммер: відео Зараз ти побачиш, що таке злість! :гудіння :Тріксі Луламун: Вона справді має рацію. :Сансет Шиммер: саркастично Так, дякую. :Тріксі Луламун: До речі, Премудра і Розважлива Тріксі дещо зауважила. Кажеш, ти нічого не зробила. :Сансет Шиммер: Авжеж! Я не заподіяла їй зла! :Тріксі Луламун: Може, замало лише не заподіяти комусь зла. Може, варто зробити добро. :музика :Сансет Шиммер: Ти права. Але яка різниця. Ми все одно замкнені. зітхає Хіба що ти витягнеш нас звідси. :Тріксі Луламун: Ох, навіщо пробувати? Ти бачила мої трюки і знаєш, який фінал. :Сансет Шиммер: зітхає Зате, коли сонце зайде і всі навіки мене забудуть, у мене лишиться одна подруга. :Тріксі Луламун: Га? :Сансет Шиммер: Зокрема, вона Найвидатніша і Найусемогутніша учениця Кантерлота, тож скаржитися нема на що. :Тріксі Луламун: Дурепа! Ти справді повірила, що я так легко здамся? Свята простота! Велика і Могутня Тріксі ніколи не втрачає віру в себе чи друзів. Тобто, в Непоганих і Доволі Кмітливих Помічників. Узріть! Зникнення чаклунки! :пуф! :Тріксі Луламун: Так! Вийшло! Нарешті вдалося! :стукання :Сансет Шиммер: Тільки я тут! :Тріксі Луламун: Еее... сміх Е, все за сценарієм! Я запросто звільню тебе! :пуф! :пуф! :пуф! :Тріксі Луламун: Знаєш що? Краще я побуду тут? А ти йди! :Сансет Шиммер: Я твій боржник, Тріксі! Я цього не забуду! :Тріксі Луламун: Не зарікайся. :Сансет Шиммер: Волфлауер? Волфлауер, стій! :Волфлауер Блаш: Ти пам'ятаєш мене? :Сансет Шиммер: Я все пам'ятаю! Камінь Пам'яті, свої вчинки, геть усе! :Волфлауер Блаш: Що?! Як?! Я ж стерла всі спогади! :Сансет Шиммер: Слухай. Я була такою ж, як ти. Так, я була популярна, але самотня. :Волфлауер Блаш: У нас нічого спільного, і я не самотня, у мене є...квіти! Якщо вважати квіти друзями. :Сансет Шиммер: Мені шкода, Волфлауер. :Волфлауер Блаш: Ні, неправда. Ти корчиш із себе добродійку перед друзями! І тобі вдається! Ах! Як я помщуся тобі, якщо нічого не працює?! Я тебе ненавиджу! :Сансет Шиммер: А! :Волфлауер Блаш: Я хотіла провчити тебе, стерши хороші спогади про тебе. Як бачимо, не допомогло. А якщо я зітру всі спогади про школу? :Сансет Шиммер: Не треба! Ти відбереш їхнє життя і друзів! :Волфлауер Блаш: Для тебе вони стануть такими ж, як я! Порожнім місцем! :вщух! :Сансет Шиммер: Нііі! :Дівчата з Еквестрії: А! :Сансет Шиммер: Я вже колись зруйнувала їхню дружбу. Радше я віддам свої спогади, ніж знову допущу таке! бурчить Флаттершай! Ні! Епллджек! бурчить Реріті! Аа! Рейнбоу Деш! Пінкі Пай! Твайлайт! Не забудь мене! :Твайлайт Спаркл: А! :звуки :Сансет Шиммер: Ах! Це не Кантерлот. Де я? Принцесо Селестіє? Що зі мною сталося? Допоможіть, хто-небудь! Ви хто? :Твайлайт Спаркл: Ми твої друзі. :Еплджек: Ми тебе не пам'ятаємо... :Пінкі Пай: Але бачили твій вчинок... :Реріті: ...самопожертву заради нас... :Флаттершай: ...тепер для нас честь — що ти... :Решта Дівчат з Еквестрії: ...наш друг! :Волфлауер Блаш: А! :музика :Твайлайт Спаркл: Волфлауер! У тебе є сила, незрозуміла тобі! Але це ніщо, порівняно з магією...! :Пінкі Пай: Так, так, усе ясно. До справи, леді! :шуми продовжуються :Сансет Шиммер: Твайлайт... Спаркл? :Твайлайт Спаркл: Сансет Шиммер! :Дівчата з Еквестрії: радіють :Твайлайт Спаркл: Ти пробач нам. :Сансет Шиммер: Я рада, що ми знову разом. :Волфлауер Блаш: Мені так соромно. Знайшовши Камінь Пам'яті, спершу я стирала дрібнички: незручні моменти, невдалі жарти і недоречні фрази... :Твайлайт Спаркл: Такі недоладні штуки трапляються в житті кожного. :Волфлауер Блаш: Але це не привід. Я так звикла стирати спогади, що втратила здоровий глузд. Пробачте мені за все. :Сансет Шиммер: Нічого. Це ти пробач. Я перестала чинити зло, але одна могутня подруга підказала мені, що я не робила для тебе добра. Ми всі рівні, Волфлауер. Кожен має місце і значення в цьому житті. :Сансет Шиммер: за кадром Люба Принцесо Твайлайт, можеш внести нові правки в архіви. Камінь Пам'яті знищено. :Заступник Директора Луна: Учні, не займайте місця керівництва. :відчиняються :Сансет Шиммер: за кадром Дякую за допомогу. Передай подяку Принцесі Луні і, звичайно, другій найкращій наставниці Принцесі Селестії. Переконайся, що вона нормально сприйме цей жарт від тебе. З радістю пишу: все стало так само, як було. :Тріксі Луламун: Я хочу бачити президента щорічника! Як тут опинилося це? :Сансет Шиммер: Президент щорічника не розкриває таємниць! :Сансет Шиммер: за кадром Ну, не ''зовсім так само, як було.'' :Сансет Шиммер: Альбом для «Найкращої садівниці»! :вирізана сцена 6] :Рейнбоу Деш: Що! Та ну! Серйозно?! Вирізані сцени Наступні фрази не було перекладено в українському дубляжі через телевізійний формат. Сцена 1 :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash What about you? :zooming :screeching :Sunset Shimmer: No! Rainbow Dash, you saved me in that race! :Rainbow Dash: What are you talking about? Сцена 2 :Princess Celestia: I should warn you, however. The archives' mechanical catalog has not been... well-maintained. :cranking :Sunset Shimmer: coughing :falling apart :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Guess we'll have to read everything! Сцена 3 :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Oh! And fix the broken catalog machine... throat Сцена 4 :Rainbow Dash: voce It's been a grueling afternoon, but here we are: the final match! Next point wins! A hush falls over the crowd of ten thousand fans. :beeping :Twilight Sparkle: Go, sports! Сцена 5 :clacking :Micro Chips: Aah! Will you accept a half-chewed carrot stick? :Sunset Shimmer: What? Ew! I told you I don't want your lunch money, and I definitely don't want your lunch. :Trixie Lulamoon: munching Speak for yourself. Mmm, thanks. Word around school is you know a lot about erasing memory. :Micro Chips: I erased a ton of memory just this morning. :Sunset Shimmer: You did?! :Micro Chips: Four terabytes of quantel-accelerflex memory to be precise. :beat :Micro Chips: How come no one's ever impressed by that? Сцена 6 :Equestria Girls: chattering :beeping en:Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship es:Transcripciones/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Mejor Candidata a Ser Olvidada